Dry erase markers may be used to mark on a dry erase marking board, which may also be referred to as a whiteboard, in a temporary fashion. That is, the ink used in such dry erase markers may be formulated to dry quickly on the surface of the marking board, and to be removable from the surface of the marking board by brushing the dried ink off using an object made with a material such as felt. The object may be shaped in the form of a brick, and thus may be similar in appearance to a traditional chalk eraser.
Alternatively, the material may be attached to a portion of the dry erase marker or to a holder for the dry erase marker. However, the ease of use such devices may present a problem, as the eraser material may be disposed for use with the marker only in one of a storage state and an operational state. Moreover, if the eraser material becomes saturated with dry erase ink, ink dust or other materials, continued use, disposal, and/or replacement of the eraser material may present problems.